Ein neuer Untermieter
by alika-chan
Summary: Das ganze ist einer wahren Begebenheit nacherzählt. Es ist meiner Mutter, meinem ältesten Bruder und mir passiert. Mein Vater hat das ganze allerdings verpennt.


Ein neuer Untermieter

Es war eine warme und schwüle Sommernacht. Yugi saß an seinem Computer und  
surfte gerade im Internet. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und sein Großvater sah  
ihn an.

„Yugi, kommst du bitte Mal. Ich will dir was zeigen."

Der Kleine stand auf und folgte seinem Großvater durch den kleinen Flurabschnitt, der in  
sein Zimmer führte. Kurz vor dem Rundbogen, der diesen Flurabschnitt mit dem  
Nächsten verband, blieb er stehen.

„Sieh dir das Mal an."

Vollkommen verwirrt folgte Yugi der Bitte seines Großvaters und stellte sich  
unter den Rundbogen. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick an der äußeren Wand endlang  
nach oben gleiten bis zur Ecke und...

„Woah", rief Yugi und ging automatisch drei Schritte rückwärts. „Da sitzt ne  
Fledermaus."

Sein Großvater nickte nur. „Bleib hier."

Dann zog er den Kopf ein, ging durch den Rundbogen nach rechts, an der   
Fledermaus vorbei und rannte den kleinen Gang entlang.

„Wir haben hier ne Fledermaus.", sagte er dann, als er an der Tür zu Atemus  
zwei kleineren Zimmern ankam.

„Ja klar."

„Wirklich. Komm ich zeig sie dir."

Kurz darauf kamen die beiden zurück. „Da oben."

„Wo?", fragte Atemu und blickte sich suchend um. Eben nur nicht in die Ecke,   
wo der Rundbogen zu Yugis Zimmer und der vom Gang zu seinem Zimmer aufeinander  
trafen.

Yugis Großvater nahm Atemus Kopf und drehte ihn richtig hin.

„Woah", macht Atemu und suchte sein heil in der Flucht nach vorne. „Wie kommt  
die denn hier rein?"

„Keine Ahnung. Normalerweise gehen Fledermäuse doch nicht aufs Licht, oder?",  
wollte Yugi wissen.

„Die schon", sagte sein Großvater und fügte dann noch hinzu. „Macht die Türen  
zu. Wir treiben sie in den Hausgang, da ist das Fenster offen und sie kann raus."

Artig schlossen Atemu und Yugi die noch offenen Türen, bis auf die Wohnungstür,  
welche in den Hausgang führte.

Yugis Großvater ging zu Atemu um ihm zu helfen, da bei ihm die meisten Türen  
waren.

Als er gerade als letzte Tür die Badtür schließen wollte begann die, bis jetzt  
vollkommen ruhige Fledermaus, sich zu bewegen. Großvater trat die Flucht ins  
Bad an. Yugi flüchtete sich in sein Zimmer. Atemu, auf den die Fledermaus   
zielstrebig zuflog, warf sich auf den Boden, sprang auf, rannte ums Eck, riss  
Yugis Zimmertür auf, rannte hindurch schmiss sie wieder zu und lehnte sich  
kreidebleich und schweratmend dagegen.

„Das Biest hat mich verfolgt!!", keuchte er. Dann drehte er sich erschrocken  
um. „Es hängt doch nicht an meinem Rücken, oder?"

Yugi fing an zu kichern. „Nein."

„Das ist nicht witzig.", meinte Atemu, dann öffnete er die Zimmertür einen  
Spalt breit und lugte vorsichtig nach draußen. Großvater tat es ihm auf der  
gegenüberliegenden Seite, gleich.

Plötzlich riss Atemu die Tür ganz auf, hechtete nach vorn und knallte die noch  
offene Wohnungstür zu. „Sie ist raus", meinte er dann.

„Puh. Dann können wir sie morgen früh ganz rausschmeißen", sagte Yugi  
aufatmend.

„Vergiss es!!", rief Atemu. „Ich mach kein Auge zu bevor sie nicht aus dem Haus  
ist."

Dann ging er in sein Zimmer und kam mit zwei Baseballmützen zurück.

Eine davon gab er Yugi. „Wir gehen jetzt auf Fledermausjagd."

„Mit Käppies?", fragte Yugi und sah seinen Yami an als hätte dieser soeben den  
Verstand verloren.

„Womit sonst?"

„Tennisschläger?", meinte Yugi hoffnungsvoll.

„Haben wir nicht hier oben."

Yugi seufzte. Stimmt, das Zeug war ja unten im Laden.

Atemu ging todesmutig zur Tür. Dann öffnete er sie. Keine zwei Sekunden später  
schmiss er sie allerdings wieder zu.

„Die ist auf mich zugekommen", erklärte er.

„Mit viel Glück hast du ihr die Tür an den Schädel geknallt.", sagte Yugi  
grinsend. Er fand das ganze zunehmend Komischer. Seinem Großvater allerdings  
konnte man den Schrecken direkt vom Gesicht ablesen, während Atemu langsam   
wütend wurde. Er würde sich doch von so einer kleinen Fledermaus nicht  
vorführen lassen!

„Okay ich mach jetzt die Tür auf und du Yugi schaltest das Licht draußen an,  
damit ich sie sehen kann."

„Dann werden wir sie ja nie los. Draußen ist doch das Fenster offen.   
Vielleicht ist sie raus geflogen."

„Und was machen wir wenn sie unten im Laden ist? Wenn die morgen jemand sieht  
kommt der nie wieder zu uns.", argumentierte Atemu.

Grinsend stimmte Yugi zu.

Also das ganze noch mal von vorn. Atemu öffnete, als Yugi neben ihm stand, die  
Tür, Yugi sah sich schnell um und machte das Licht an, brachte sich nach hinten  
wieder in Sicherheit und Atemu schmiss die Tür wieder zu.

„Toll und woher wissen wir jetzt, ob sie noch im Haus ist oder nicht?", wollte  
Yugi wissen?

„Wir gehen nachsehen. Yugi du kommst mit.", antwortete Atemu und öffnete,  
vorsichtig nach links und rechts schauend, ob ihm nicht etwas entgegenkommt,  
die Tür.

„Hier ist sie nicht.", sagte er dann und betrat den Hausflur. „Wir schauen  
unter nach."

Grinsend folgte Yugi seinem wütenden Yami die Treppen runter in den Hausflur  
und dann in den Laden. Jede Ecke und jeden Winkel inspizierend durchsuchten  
sie erst diesen und anschließend den Keller nach der Fledermaus. Jedoch ohne  
Erfolg.

„Vielleicht hast du sie beleidigt, als du ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen  
hast und jetzt ist sie aus dem Fenster abgehauen.", kicherte Yugi.

Der größere sah ihn nur zornig an.

„Besser für sie wär's", sagte er dann und trat, zusammen mit seinem Hikari,  
den Rückweg in die Wohnung an. Großvater hatte inzwischen, das kleine Fenster  
im Hausflur geschlossen. „Sie ist weg", meinte Atemu und Großvater atmete auf.

„Leute, wenn ich das morgen in der Schule erzähle, glaubt mir das Keiner",  
meinte Yugi noch, bevor er zurück in sein Zimmer ging, um zurück zu seinem  
Computer zu kehren.

Ende

Das ist jetzt keine Verarsche, sondern meiner Mutter, meinem Bruder und mir  
ernsthaft passiert. Danach hab ich mich gleich hingesetzt und das ganze zu  
Papier gebracht.

Das eben gelesen war also die Geschichte von meiner schockierten Mutter, meinem  
wütenden Bruder und meiner Kichernden selbst. Ich fand die ganze Sache nämlich  
einfach nur Urkomisch.


End file.
